


Red and Gold

by 3_4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia, Red/Charizard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_4/pseuds/3_4
Summary: While navigating the caves of Mt. Silver, Gold stumbles upon Red and his Charizard and discovers something about them that no other trainer knows about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: PokemonxHuman smut ahead.

**Red and Gold**

_~ Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon, its characters, its locations or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Nintendo._

_~ Warnings: Pokémon x Human, Pokephilia, Explicit sexual Content_

“Should be somewhere around here…” Gold muttered to himself. The young trainer had been clambering and stumbling his way through the cavernous labyrinths of Mt. Silver for the past three days in search of a supposedly gifted and incredible Pokémon trainer who, according to rumours, had isolated himself atop this mountain from the rest of the world to train.

With his fiercely competitive yet humble nature, Gold became an easy universal favourite among fans and trainers for clearing the Elite Four thanks to his endearing character combination, and he had not disappointed the enthralled Johto masses. It didn’t hurt either that his appearance of youthful innocence and naivety attributed to his age had unsurprisingly netted him a zealous fanbase of female trainers who adored him.

A month or two after his success against the Elite Four, he became restless. His popularity had soared to even higher levels and the media frenzy that came with it had kept him busy during that time. Once it had all died down, however, he found himself feeling purposeless and empty. Before the Elite Four he had a goal to work toward but now that he had gotten there, there was nothing else left on the horizon.

Naturally, when he caught wind of the rumour he made quick preparations and took off at once to seek out the source of this legend, fired up for a match which he anticipated to be the Holy Grail of his training career.

And now, toward the end of his third day navigating endlessly twisting, dark tunnels and Golbat-infested caverns as large as entire towns containing icy pools of opaque black water, he could tell that he was finally getting close from a new vein of rocky passageways.

Gold made his way carefully along the unexplored tunnel which stretched and snaked, his sight piercing far as it could through the enveloping curtain of gloom. After around an hour of walking, he felt the path begin to gradually slope downwards. The further he descended, the sharper the incline got. He knew that he was getting close to the heart of the mountain.

His eyes detected the darkness thinning substantially as details such as faint shadows and the bumpy surfaces of the walls came into focus rather than just vague outlines. The source of the newfound light seemed to come from the end of the tunnel which Gold now knew was not far ahead.

As he drew closer to the origin of the faint glow, he noticed that it was not consistent; sporadically dimming in brightness and frequently shifting so that the shadows it threw danced and shivered. Gold heard movement up ahead – faint sounds of something heavy dragging across the stony ground and the murmuring of an indistinguishable voice.

Gold crept the last few steps with baited breath, not even sure of why he was keeping quiet. He came out into an airy chamber resemblant of the rest of the cave system except this one was dome-shaped with the top rising so high that it seemed like an endless void.

Immediately in front of him was an enormous column of rock protruding out of the ground. Stepping up onto a jutting ledge, he climbed halfway up the rock toward a spot where a tall chunk of the formation had crumbled away to leave a gap just enough to look over and survey the area beyond without being seen.

Peering cautiously through the gap allowed Gold to easily survey the whole chamber. The first thing his eyes fell on was the towering Charizard and its ignited tail tip, which was the source of the light that led him here. The second thing he noticed, and it confused him, was that a guy appeared to be sitting in the Charizard’s lap, face to face with the Pokémon. Or rather, face to belly since the Charizard was so much taller.

Scrutinizing the two more closely, he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. If that person was sitting with the Charizard, then the Charizard was probably not wild and that meant that the guy must be its trainer. If that was the case, he must be the incredibly powerful trainer who lived and trained alone on Mt. Silver, the one that the rumours called ‘Red’.

He was surprised to see that Red was still quite young, appearing to be around only seventeen or eighteen. Gold also noticed that as per his namesake, he was wearing a red trainer’s cap bordered with white edges and emblazoned with a Poké Ball design. In addition, he was sporting a matching jacket that was loosely draped over his shoulders and bulging significantly at the back while the armless sleeves dangled limply at his side. Red’s hat and jacket happened to be his only articles of clothing leaving him otherwise perfectly unclad.

Gold continued to observe the huddled outlines of Red and his Charizard, still perplexed by what was happening. The vast Pokémon’s horned head was drooping and Red had his back to him so that he could see neither of their faces, but they appeared to be fidgeting; doing something that was unclear to him. And then, Red’s loose jacket slipped off his back to the ground and what Gold saw made his jaw drop.

A tall slab of rich and dark fleshy red something was wedged against Red’s back and Gold now knew why the jacket had been mysteriously bulging. It had been covering this thing, which Gold could not tear his eyes away from.

With a thick and stocky base comprising approximately the bottom half of it, or what he could see of the base, at least, since it appeared to come from a slat’s breadth opening located near the base of the Charizard’s body, the slab narrowed into a thinner upper half that was roofed by a stubby tip like a blunt arrowhead. The tall flesh arched into Red’s figure, nudging into his spine.

Okay…so Red’s Charizard was male, Gold thought to himself. _Definitely_ male.

With a rumbling growl, the Charizard’s folded wings fluttered and its lower body boiled upwards, raising its trainer into the air so that the peak of its slab dragged, tracing down Red’s back. Gold could see the miniscule slit that was recessed into its blunt tip sporadically gape to spew out sploshes of some natural prelubricant that flushed down Red’s back. The drenching trails glimmered faintly in the red and gold light cast by the Charizard’s tail.

By this point, Gold was torn between awkwardness and fascination. Was this some secret training method that Red had developed? He had never even thought about Pokémon before in the way that he was witnessing now let alone training them like this, but being confronted with it so suddenly and vividly, he found that he was inexplicably curious to know more…to see more, and was unable to turn away. It was bizarre, but for a Pokemon’s cock it simply looked to him a lot like an enormous human tongue poking out from its vent. But then again, he didn’t really know what he had been expecting or why he assumed that a Pokémon’s genital anatomy would be that much different from a human’s.

Gold glanced down at himself in confusion. He hadn’t even realised that his body was reacting to what he was seeing until the feeling of his own hard cock tightly braced against his black shorts triggered the unsettling epiphany. Could he actually be enjoying this on a level more than innocent curiosity?

As quietly as he could, Gold undid his shorts with trembling fingers. The flaps fell open and his heated length popped free, basking in the cool cave air. Placing one hand against the rock and leaning his weight against it, he wended the other between his legs to soothe himself with caressing fingers.

Peeking over the rock again, he saw the Charizard’s wings blossoming in excitement while it staunchly ground itself against Red, who reached up to interlock his arms around its stooping neck as his Pokémon used him to quench its instinctual needs.

Red softly murmured something to his Charizard and patted it lightly on the chest. It halted its actions so that its trainer could stand, balancing carefully on the coarse mandarin hide of its encapsulating thighs that were thick as timber logs.

The Charizard shifted its legs, drawing them in closer to its body until its imposing shaft was poised directly underneath Red. Gold watched in wide-eyed disbelief as Red gingerly seated his backside onto the awaiting slab of meat that was disgorging volcanic waves of eager prelude to surge down the shaft.

Red grimaced out of soreness, dipping slowly as his rear digested what it could of the juicily weeping piece of raw, virile Pokémon into his body, gradually housing more and more of it within his own flesh. Gold noticed the lock of flame crowning the Charizard’s tail shiver at the contact and burn, fleetingly, as brightly as a bonfire.

Growling again, Red’s Charizard seized him around his waist in the talons of both its claws and roughly yanked him, squashing its trainer down to sink even lower onto its cock. Red uttered a hoarse, sultry rasp as another several inches of his Charizard’s prime cut were compressed deep inside him.

Thanks to their hollow, cavernous surroundings, Gold plainly heard the loud, wet suction that kept Red firmly gummed onto his Pokemon’s brute of a cock as the reclusive trainer struggled to slide himself up and down the stout, ruby spire that was practically melded into him. He should have found the blatantly sexual sound repugnant but instead of putting him off, Gold found that it actually made him harder still.

The Charizard’s massive loins snapped up to shovel what remained of its burly loaf into Red, elevating the conjoined trainer high up toward the empty ceiling again in the process while its tail flared sharply with incandescent light again.

A timidly whimpering Red clung to his Charizard’s neck like a fragile Hoppip as the bipedal Fire-Type beast furiously and thoroughly bred him in a chain of brisk and forceful jabs, clutching around his waist as it snarled and hissed out angry jets of steam from its flaring nostrils.

Unconsciously, Gold ramped up his own pace with theirs, his wrist whisking away at the parting of his unclasped shorts. His dark cowlick teetered down over an eye, partially obscuring his view and he shook it out of his face with an impatient flick of his head.

Even though he was being careful about remaining undetected, he still didn’t miss a single instant of the action. He could see the effect that the sweltering heat radiating from the Fire Type Pokémon was having on Red; the Champion looked as if he were bathing in his own sweat. Every inch of his bare skin was soaked and scintillating by the flickering firelight that was cosy as a lamp’s glow.

Pearls of clear moisture rained abundantly down Red’s back from the scorching inferno, weaving down the hills and valleys of tightly knit muscles there in glistening tracks, melting through all the glutinous, inhuman lubrication his Charizard had embellished him with.

Red still had his back to him so that Gold could not see his waist, but at one point he spotted a splotch of something that was unclear to him spring up from that area onto the Charizard’s belly. It was so quick that he couldn’t catch what it was but it immediately happened several more times, pittering collectively all across the Charizard’s stomach.

The Charizard was belting out roars of primal yearning that ricocheted deafeningly off the cavern walls; a veritable living locomotive bearing Red, who was suffering the battering of a lifetime and could only clutch the Pokémon’s neck as he rode it out on the large draconian cock chugging relentlessly in and out of him like a tireless piston for many long minutes before the Charizard began to wind down.

Emitting a thundering bellow, its wings unfurled, stretching wide and erecting to their fullest extent, and its tail suddenly blazed to a contrast of blinding intensity, flashbanging the entire cavern with blisteringly white light.

The brilliant luminance gradually faded from Gold’s vision to reveal the Charizard still and quiet at last, cradling its trainer. Charizard’s thick skull butted affectionately with Red’s forehead where clumps of mussed and matted coffee locks had haphazardly dislodged over it from under his cap.

The Fire Type lifted Red up, tearing the suction that had kept them glued together with a dull splutch and as it did so, something seeped out of the trainer’s freshly unsealed rear. Observing droplets and round patches of it fizzling and spitting as it blotted the cave floor, Gold saw that the Charizard’s ejaculate consisted of a thin and sticky fluid marbled with a denser, swirling white substance that wafted curling wisps of hot steam into the air.

With subdued tenderness, the Charizard placed Red gently down beside it, resting the worn trainer onto the ground. Red laid an appreciative hand on his Pokémon’s arm.

His mind churning with profane images of the Charizard snarling and roaring in the throes of a primordial, conflagrating passion that it had shared with its trainer, Gold buried his face into the nook of his propped arm and bit into his sleeve as he unloaded a few splurts of his own turbid boyhood against the rocky wall his arm was resting on.

His pronounced wing of charcoal hair had fallen over his face again, tickling his cheek. Closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath, he swiped it out of the way and slumped forward against the stone while musing whether he should give Red’s secret training technique a shot and try it with his own Pokémon.


End file.
